(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program composing or synthesizing, method and apparatus for composing a program by connecting a plurality of program components, and more particularly to a program composing method and apparatus for composing a program from a plurality of program components having different interfaces.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for composing a program by connecting a plurality of program components is known. As shown in FIG. 2, this apparatus is provided with a program components' database 1 for storing program components and an interface specifications' database 2 for storing component specification information (hereinafter called interface specification information) corresponding to rules of how program components are used. A plurality of program components are selected from the program components' database, and corresponding interface specifications are selected from the interface specifications' database in accordance with the rules stored in the header fields of the selected program components, to thereby compose a new program 8.
Such a program components composing apparatus is described, for example, in JP-A-1-94431.